


A divin, divin et demi

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [17]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Atheist Character, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Next Generation, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder avec Saga. La Vierge le sait mais en l'occurrence, il n'a guère le choix. Pas sûr cependant qu'il réussisse à convaincre son interlocuteur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A divin, divin et demi

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 4 Juillet – Dieu est parmi nous  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : UDC!verse – Séquelle (se déroule deux ans après UDC). Rosalind appartient à little_bakemono.

« Saga, il faudrait qu’on parle de Rosalind. » 

Il n’est encore que dix heures du matin, mais le dépouillement des journaux du jour et les nouvelles plaintes au sujet du système d’assainissement défaillant des baraquements n’ont pas mis le Pope de la meilleure humeur qui soit pour le reste de la journée. Et l’irruption d’un Shaka à l’air soucieux – fait rare s’il en est – n’est en tout cas pas fait pour l’améliorer.

D’un geste vague, il invite l’Indien à s’installer dans le fauteuil de l’autre côté de son bureau tout en amorçant déjà une réponse :

« Je suis désolé Shaka, je sais bien qu’elle est loin d’être le meilleur choix possible, mais malheureusement, c’est le seul que je puisse te proposer. Rien ne dit qu’on ne trouvera pas quelqu’un d’autre, mais d’ici là, j’aimerais autant…

— Non, non ! – la Vierge a levé les deux mains en guise de protestation – Rosalind est très bien, pas question que je prenne un autre apprenti !

— Alors c’est quoi le problème ? »

Saga a haussé les sourcils et l’extrémité de sa cigarette rebondit nerveusement sur le rebord du cendrier. N’ont-ils pas déjà assez d’ennuis comme ça ? Si les apprentis s’y mettent…

« Elle… Elle est étrange.

— Pire que Sybil ? J’en doute.

— Pas dans ce sens-là. Plutôt… »

Il est rare que Shaka ne trouve pas ses mots, et à vrai dire, le Pope le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu’en l’occurrence, ce n’est pas le cas, justement. Non, l’Indien veut aborder un sujet en particulier et hésite sur la façon de s’y prendre. Ce qui augure de tout sauf du meilleur mais au point où il en est… L’Antinaïkos soupire, résigné :

« Allez, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

— Il y a quelque chose de divin en elle. »

Voilà, il l’avait dit. Et la réaction de Saga est conforme à ce qu’il redoutait. Les traits du Pope se sont crispés et la dureté dans son regard s’accentue comme il se penche au-dessus du bureau, pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis :

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Elle n’est pas qu’une simple petite fille. Ou disons que si, c’en est une mais quelque… chose cohabite avec elle. Dans son cosmos, rajoute la Vierge devant le sourire moqueur qui se dessine peu à peu sur les traits du Pope.

— Son cosmos qui, si j’ai bien compris, est déjà plus qu’imposant pour son âge. Tu es sûr, Shaka, que ce n’est pas une façon détournée de justifier le fait qu’à première vue, cette gamine est bien partie pour être encore plus puissante que son maître ?

— Saga, je ne plaisante pas.

— Oh mais moi non plus. »

Mü l’a prévenu pourtant : aborder ce genre de sujet avec le Pope du Sanctuaire expose systématiquement son contradicteur à une fin de non-recevoir. L’incapacité notoire, chronique et par ailleurs savamment entretenue de Saga à croire en autre chose que le réel qui l’entoure et qu’il est en mesure d’appréhender n’a jamais été un mystère pour quiconque ; et si ses convictions ont vacillé à la suite de leur affrontement contre les Portes, elles ont bien vite retrouvé la rigidité qui a toujours été la leur depuis… et bien, depuis toujours. Dixit une Rachel songeuse qui, la veille, a pris le temps d’écouter la Vierge et l’a assuré de son intérêt pour le sujet.

Shaka ne peut de fait s’empêcher de s’interroger sur la perception de son pair quant à son propre cas personnel. Faut-il penser que pendant des années, l’Antinaïkos l’a considéré avec commisération – certes bienveillante – et n’a pas cru une seule seconde que l’Indien soit effectivement en relation directe avec Dieu ? Ce n’est pas la première fois que la Vierge s’interroge à ce propos mais jusqu’à présent il n’avait encore jamais été directement confronté à l’hermétisme farouche et manifeste de Saga. Et l’effet produit est assez dérangeant pour que la voix du Pope peine à l’extirper de ses pensées soudain bien mornes :

« Et à quel dieu – ou déesse – penses-tu en l’occurrence ? » Le ton est à présent ouvertement railleur : « Quelle mythologie ? Grecque, romaine, indou ? Oh, mais j’y pense : avec une telle tignasse rousse, ce ne peut-être qu’un dieu celte.

— Saga…

— Peut-être devrais-tu lui demander directement, qui sait ?

— Ca suffit, inutile de poursuivre. »

L’Indien s’est levé et quand bien même il tâche de reprendre contenance, la déception se lit dans son regard. _Et merde._ Le Pope soupire intérieurement : il est allé trop loin.

« Ecoute, reprend-il plus posément après avoir fait le tour de son bureau et rattrapé la Vierge d’une main contrite. Je veux bien admettre que Rosalind a très certainement quelque chose de spécial, je te fais totalement confiance de ce point de vue pour ne pas te tromper. Mais quelque chose de… divin ? Tu ne crois pas que…

— Il y a deux nuits, je l’ai croisée. Dans le Surmonde. »

C’est au tour de Shaka de s’approprier le regard de son Pope et celui-ci se raidit comme l’Indien poursuit d’une voix ferme :

« Elle ne m’a pas vue. A son âge, elle n’a pas connaissance de sa propre projection à ce niveau de conscience. Mais moi, j’ai eu tout le temps de l’observer. Et elle a un tatouage, sur le dessus de la main droite. »

L’Indien pose sa main sur le poignet de Saga et sa voix devient murmure :

« Il s’agit d’une chouette. »


End file.
